EL PRINCIPIO
by Windam wich
Summary: Antes llamado "UN FINAL" pero que a pedido del publico se extendera. R/H, H/G, post-guerra.
1. UN FINAL

Nada de HP, ES MIO, PERTENECE, A J.K. ROWLING

Un final.

Tres semanas después de la caída de Voldemort, todo comenzaba a caer en su lugar, la primera semana la habían dedicado a los entierros, los cuerpos de Remus y Tonks, como los de muchas otras personas habían sido enterrados en los jardines de Howarts, para que se les rindiera honor por entregar sus vidas durante la batalla. Otros como la familia Weasley decidieron llevarlos _a casa,_ por lo que el cuerpo de Fred descansaba en una colina bajo un olmo en la Madriguera.

Las heridas de la guerra iban a tardar en sanar. El dolor, rompe pequeñas partes del corazón que tal parece jamás se recobraran. Pero el dolor, solo con más amor sana, y si bien las cicatrices se quedan, más tarde se convierten en cicatrices de amor.

Por lo que una semana después todos habían decidido construir nuevamente su mundo, dejar, todo atrás, olvidándose de prejuicios, que a nada bueno llevarían. El lugar por donde empezaron fue Howarts, una gran multitud había decidido quedarse para reconstruir el lugar con ideales, con todos aquellos que jamás habían estado tan unidos hasta ahora.

Y durante ese tiempo, realmente fue ver como lentamente, todos los sucesos se iban quedando atrás, por supuesto para algunos como la señora Weasley era más complicado, pero mantenían la esperanza en alto.

Y sin duda alguna, si había alguien que estaba sanando rápido ese era Harry, pues por primera vez en toda su vida sentía que podría tener un futuro, y no había demorado casi nada en comenzar a formarlo, y sin perder un segundo más, mientras solos se encargaban de reparar una de las aulas, decidió afirmar a la persona con la que quería ese futuro, Ginny ni siquiera supo en que momento habían llegado las manos de Harry a su cintura, ni como la bajo de la escalera en la que estaba o cuanto tiempo fue el que dejaron de respirar mientras sus labios se habían juntado, o lo mucho que rieron y siguieron besándose después de victimar una de las bancas cuando cayeron sobre ella al perder el equilibrio, nadie fue testigo, ni siquiera la profesora MacGonagall cuando decidió cerrar la puerta del aula, en vez de reñirles o interrumpirles y continuar su camino con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, a nadie se le hizo raro verles junto al lago, hasta Ron opto por no molestarles, más por que otras cosas ocupaban su mente, que por que realmente quisiera dejarles. El por primera vez elegía dejar botado el Quidditch, a Harry con Ginny, las invitaciones a jugar ajedrez, para dedicar horas a ver a la acomedida Hermione ayudando en la enfermeria, espiandole en la biblioteca, y buscando el mejor momento para abordarle.

Por su lado la castaña que bien sabia a que se debía que se sintiera vigilada, sonreía por lo bajo cuando descubría que unos ojos azules le vigilaban entres los libros, haciéndole sentirse ilusionada y nerviosa. Por supuesto la paciencia no era su don, por lo que diario despertaba pensando "si no es hoy le hechizare" pero nunca lo hacia.

Hasta que tres semanas después cuando se había rendido, y comenzaba a pensar volver a tomar la iniciativa, Ron la acorralo en la biblioteca, evitando el hechizo, contenta por que no fuera ella quien tomara la iniciativa, por primera vez no le importo dejar caer sus adorados libros al suelo, por que era más importante entrelazar su brazos tras el cuello de Ron. Y besarle, con el anhelo la pasión y el amor acumulados durante siete años.

Como dijo Hagrid una vez, lo que viniera después, en su momento llegaría, y ya habría tiempo de hacerle frente.

Un momento inspiratorio del que surgiran esos momentos perdidos entres estas perejillas, por ahora es solo una pequeña probadita, por calentar motores.

Reviews plis, se aceptan consejos y visiones.


	2. SUTIL

Nada de HP, es mío, es de la dama J. K. ROWLING. Suyo, suyo y nada más suyo.

Y VIENDO EL TAN AGRADABLE RESULTADO, ME DOY A LA TAREA DE CONTINUAR ESTE, FIC- EXPERIMENTAL. ESPERANDO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO.

SIN MÁS A LEER.

SUTIL

Entre la tristeza y la felicidad, hay un lapso de tiempo, incluso al caer y golpearte la rodilla, tardas para recuperarte, para después reír por la torpeza. La tristeza que deja una guerra en donde perdiste un hermano y amigos no es muy diferente, solo que pasan minutos, horas, días, y la tregua sigue.

La pena es colectiva y saltar de alegría por que rompiste una banca de las aulas, no es para todos grato. Tampoco entrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con el pecho inflado por que te estas conteniendo para no gritar, no seria muy agradable para los que aun están bajo el derrumbe.

La sutileza ante todo… frente a los dolidos, claro esta.

La sutileza la mandaba Ginny al demonio estando con Harry, a menos que se considere sutil que mientras caminaban tomados de la mano de un momento a otro, tomara al "pobre" Harry por la camiseta y le arrastrara a lugares, que ¡Merlin sabe que tan oscuros eran" .

Intentar arrancarle la respiración, no era sutil, su agitada respiración tampoco lo fue mucho, que Harry le arrancara un leve gemido, pues no podría ser sutil, el concepto de sutil tampoco se acoplaba, a la forma en que Ginny le desordenaba el cabello ni la forma en la que le hacia profundizar el beso aferrando sus manos a su cuello, a la señora Weasley no le hubiera parecido sutil que Ginny prácticamente arrancara su camiseta, nada tenia que ver la sutileza, con la marca que tendría Harry en el cuello durante los próximas días, ni que decir cuando sus ojos gritaban "BESAME", pero que Harry se permitiera dejar vagar sus manos por el estomago de la pelirroja , y todavía más al norte de su cuerpo… ¡¡QUE VOLDEMORT REVIVA… SI AQUELLO ERA SUTIL!!

- ¡JA!.. Pero que Peeves apareciera y gritara a todo pulmón:

- ¡¡PERVERTIDOS EN EL PASILLO SIETE!!, ¡¡PERVERTIDOS EN EL PASILLO SIETE!!, ¡¡HECHIZADLES CON AGUA!! – y les tirara un balde con agua.

Harry y Ginny pensaron que eso… eso… por todos los diablos.

…¡¡Definitivamente no era sutil señores!!...

Aunque mientras empapados corrían Harry la miro y admitió le gustaba la "sutileza" de ella.

Por otro lado, Hermione que era una buena alumna, acataba estrictamente el significado literario de todo lo que leía, todo lo que veía, menos de lo que sentía, por lo que si la razón le decía no lo hagas no lo hacia. Haber estado a punto de morir, y saberse correspondida, le había hecho mandar a freír espárragos a la razón que tan estrictamente obedecía, para ciertas cosas, por supuesto la cordura nunca le abandonaba, simplemente la usaba para darle otro orden a las cosas. Por ejemplo lo que para ella significaba "ser sutil" y siendo ella tan estricta en esos aspectos se aseguraba de que el significado literario de "sutil", se cumpliera al pie de la letra.

Era sutil, cuando se estaba entre la familia Weasley que penaba la perdida de un miembro como Fred, era sutil, al esconder toda la emoción que le embargaba.

Pero era más sutil, al tomar la mano de Ron por debajo de la mesa, o en hacer movimientos lo suficientemente claros y silencios cuando en publico le decía "Te amo", para no gritarlo y avergonzarle, no se hable de la sutileza que usaba el bajar por las noches, a la sala común envuelta en una frazada, o cuando cambiaba la sutileza por delicadeza para pasar la frazada por la espalda de Ron con lentitud para no intimidarle o ponerle nervioso, el concepto sutil aplicaba cuando Ron, con extrema ternura la tomaba por la cintura y se acomodaban de forma que sentados Hermione se recargara en el pecho de el y Ron pudiera abrazarle. Hermione era tan estricta, que hasta su forma de seducir debía ser sutil, quedando demostrado cuando, levantaba levemente la cabeza, para que su nariz rozara el cuello del pelirrojo acariciándole con su respiración. Ron que con Lavender no aprendió a ser sutil, con Hermione ser sutil, era un descubrimiento de todos los días, y si avisarle a Hermione el deseo de besarla rozando su nariz con la de ella, no era sutil, Ron no sabia que lo era, quizás, y solo quizás, acariciar su mejilla para después hundir sus dedos en su cabellera era un acto de sutileza, sin embargo para Hermione nada era más sutil que, cuando Ron rozaba sus labios decidiendo cual probar primero, ella en un acto de desesperado y a la vez calmo anhelo, decidía por el siendo ella quien atrapara su labio inferior.

Y si eso no bastaba para acatar al concepto de sutileza, todo debía de quedar claro, cuando al profundizar el beso, retenían su respiración para no descontrolarse y asustarse a si mismos, la sutileza no tenía perdón cuando anhelando más Ron solo se conformaba con apaciguar sus deseos al solo rozar una breve parte de cintura con la yema de uno de sus dedos, sin perturbarla, por ese entonces Hermione mandaba a volar la sutileza sin hacerlo concretamente, al abrazarle por el cuello y lentamente empujarle sin dejar de besarle hasta recostarle en el sofá. La sutilidad quedaba corta cuando Ron sentía como Hermione dejaba caer su peso con lentitud, sobre el, la sutilidad no le llegaba ni a los talones al hecho de que sin saber como paso, entre beso y beso Hermione tuviera su dedo índice dibujando en su pecho, seduciéndole, entonces sin quererlo realmente Ron la tomaba de las manos y se movía de forma que Hermione quedara acostada a su lado y le pudiera abrazar ¡¡que Merlín le hechizara si lo que hacia no era sutil!! Por que Hermione le daba el nombre de sutil a Ron cuando este acariciaba la pequeña cicatriz de su cuello marcando la línea y besándole con adoración. Hasta que el sueño les comenzara a dominar, pero para nada todo lo anterior podía ser sutil comparado a cuando antes de dormir Ron deslizaba su mano justo en donde estaba su corazón, (para asegurarse de que su corazón latía) y ella entrelazaba sus dedos con los de el. Diciéndose con más sutileza de lo que la misma palabra puede contener, que sus anhelos y sus deseos eran una promesa… para ambos.

Por lo que la sutileza era una mascara entre la multitud, era para no ser groseros con los demás que sufrían en ese tiempo.

Solos. La sutileza no existía para Ginny y Harry, por que había mucho que recuperar, y ser sutiles era quedarse cortos a lo que realmente querían decirse.

Solos. La sutileza era todo y nada para Hermione y Ron, era todo por que les ayudaba a no estropearlo y era nada por que por muy sutiles que quisieran ser, no había mas que sutileza disfrazada de seducción.

HOLA, HOLA, WOLAS, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, EH AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, QUE ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, Y HACIENDO CASO A LA PETICION DE EXTENDER ESTE FIC, AGRADESCO MUCHO LOS REVIEWS DE: CAPUCHINA, HALEY GRINT, PARISSS02, VERO NIKIDA, SHINAWA, MARINNA 93, ENEIDA. A QUIENES DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO.

Y YA SABEN SE AGRADECEN SUS REVIEWS, ANONIMOS (gracias shinawa), CON NOMBRE, CON TELEFONO, DIRECCION, UN PRIMO, BOMBAZOS, CHICLASOS, ORDENES DE RETIRATE ETC, ETC Y MÁS ETC.

Y NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

UN ABRAZO. ¡Y TODO, TODO, LO QUE ME QUEDA!


	3. A ESCONDIDAS

Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K.R. alabada sea su mano de escritora. Por tan buen libro.

Eh aqui el tercer capitulo, creo que le falto pero por ahora es todo, mil perdones por la tardanza tuve problemas con la chatarra que tengo de computadora, sin más a leer, dedico este capi a mis manywis. Y sin más a leer.

A escondidas

Era una verdadera tragedia que la felicidad llegara con la tristeza, sin embargo sin una y sin otra como poder distinguir a felicidad de la tristeza, en medio de la penumbra Ron sentía la extrema felicidad, cada vez que sentía a Hermione tomarle de la mano.

Si bien era hermoso y estaba subiendo al decimo cielo, no todo era perfecto, tenia tres cosas en contra, que a veces le arruinaban, estaba contento de volver a su querida Madriguera, pero… había mucha gente, se ocupaban en deberes, y aclarar todo en ese momento, seria muy grosero de su parte, solo había pasado un mes después de todo.

Disimular no era fácil, para nada fácil, ni siquiera para Ron que era un buen mentiroso. Había pasado seis años mintiéndose a si mismo… pero ¡por Merlín!, vaya que era difícil. Pero ciertamente aparentar, era toda una misión, e inclusive una tortura, solo Ron y Hermione sabían que es una tortura. Una dulce tortura.

Por que Ron debía esconder la sonrisa que luchaba por salir cuando, Hermione bajaba las escaleras en su infantil pijama azul, tenia que disimular, cuando la miraba caminar, detenerse en su cadera, subir por su espalda y ver como su cabello se movía, imaginar la textura de sus brazos, escuchar su voz, tenia que evitar estar demasiado cerca de ella, cuando estaba cualquier persona de mas, o corría el riesgo de besarla y olvidarse de la discreción, debía mostrarse indiferente cuando se perdía nuevamente al mirarle leer, observar con detalle sus manos cuando pasaban de hoja en hoja, aprender el contorno que tenían sus piernas flexionadas, verle morderse los labios o humedecerlos con su lengua… anhelando y haciendo tanta carga en su pecho, para que en en el corto minuto que se quedaban solos, le arrebatara el libro y sin permiso besara sus labios, sorprendiéndole y calmando la tentación de pasar su mano por su cabello, para segundos después alejarse violentamente y marcharse, dejándola turbada y completamente anonadada.

Los momentos eran cortos pero inmensamente maravillosos, y Ron no perdía tiempo, cuando se encontraban solos en las escaleras, le acorralaba o se dejaba acorralar para probar sus labios, bajar con delicadeza hasta su cuello, rozar un poco su espalda, y un minuto después bajar o subír según el caso, aparentando normalidad, aunque la sonrisa les delatara.

A escondidas eran los besos, cuando en un momento de distracción de la señora weasley, se besaban fugazmente, o se ponían a jugar dándose leves puntapiés, con el afán de coquetearse, y ver quien se ponía más rojo. Era como jugar a las escondidillas, era volver una mentira todo.

Particularmente Ron tenia que aparentar estar normal cuando Hermione le tomaba la mano, durante la cena, o mentir que se le había caído la cuchara y aprovechar para dejar a escondidas un beso en su mano, una caricia en su rodilla o dibujar una nota en su mano.

Una nota que decía: "Te veo en la colina a la 1:00".

Y en aquella colina, bajo la noche desahogar el anhelo acumulado en el día, por el momento a escondidas, todo era mejor, más disfrutable, más divertido y hasta excitante.

Por eso a escondidas… Ron ya no sentía tristeza.

Con tan solo un mes, la seria perfecta prefecta, debía admitir que para ella estar a solas con Ron era un peligro, así fueran cinco segundos o una hora, por que ella también le miraba, por que Ron estaba sacando su lado más oscuro y atrevido, no sabia si se debía al anhelo de siete años, o si la culpable era la bendita edad, en tal caso no le importaba, Hermione estaba cruzando la línea entre el anhelo, y un inocente… deseo.

Por que desde que su novio entraba a una habitación, podía sentir su presencia, eso era suficiente para descontrolarle, emocionarle, ponerle nerviosa, a su favor tenia, saber manejar sus emociones, mucho ayudaba que era una experta fingiendo que leía, lo había hecho por años, cuando en realidad miraba con sorprendente discreción a Ron, y eso era antes de que el fuera lo que era ahora, su novio. Ahora, Hermione podía mirarle cuanto quisiera, si lo hacia mientras fingía que leía, era solo por diversión, por confirmar que le estaba viendo, con una intensidad que lograba traspasar el grueso libro y sentir que le recorrían, haciendo que se le enchinara la piel.

En el peor de los casos, ¡eso le encantaba!, adoraba esos detalles que tenia con ella, simplemente Ron estaba haciendo que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba, la sorprendía, le besaba y se iba, le acorralaba, eh incluso sin saberlo Ron solo tenia que dejar un tierno beso en su cuello (justo en la pequeña cicatriz), para hacerle estremecer. Cosa que hacia disimuladamente todas las mañanas y a la primera oportunidad.

Hermione era una suertuda en esto de disimular, una chica es siempre más prudente, mientras que para Ron era una dulce tortura, para ella torturarle era lo dulce. Por que si alguien llego a pensar que Ron seria el único que tomara demasiada atención a su novia, estaba equivocado.

Se sentía contenta e inclusive valiente y atrevida, si bien no desaprovechaban segundos solos, Hermione lo hacia por travesura, por que cuando el no le veía era su turno de admirarle, enorgullecerse de Ron, de todo su Ron, darse cuenta que se veía como un joven más maduro, repetirse así misma cuanto le gustaba la idea de que su cabello fuera rojo, que no perdiera oportunidad para acercar un poco su nariz para aspirar un poco su aroma, o ver lo bonitos que eran sus ojos, picaros al natural, brillantes en la soledad, lo ancho de su espalda, simplemente por que bajo esa camiseta se hallaban sus, (tenia que decirlo) atractivos músculos, cuanto más lo veía más se daba cuenta de lo útil que sus brazos fueran largos y fuertes, por que podía rodearle muy bien de algo estaba segura, nunca iba a sentir frio ni en invierno. Más emoción le daba encontrarse pensando de lleno en Ron, y que este ni siquiera lo sospechara, por que de otra forma corría el grave peligro de que pasara lo que ocurrió aquella mañana.

De que otro forma podía saber Hermione, como era la espalda, sus brazos, el pecho de Ron, si esa mañana no le hubiera visto salir del baño con una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo, provocando que se quedara muda y mirándole, provocando que Ron se acercara sin ser bien consciente de la mirada de la chica besándole el cuello como todos los días lo hacia, y a escondidas no saber como terminaron encerrados en el baño, solo para profundizar un poco más y las manos de Hermione supieran como se siente la espalda y el pecho del pelirrojo estando húmedos. Por que después no habría tanta libertad hasta la noche.

Para Hermione disimular tenia sus riesgos, y entre ellos estaba que cada vez que se veían a escondidas, a escondidas y en secreto más aumentaba el anhelo… o el deseo.

* * *

Damas caballeros y demas seres terrestres aqui esta tardado y un poco chafa pero aqui esta, una vez más agradeciendo los reviews, y esperando que les guste.y no se pierdan el proximo capitulo que sera dedicado a H/G "Provocación" mujajajajajaja

¡UN ABRAZO Y TODO, TODO, LO QUE MEQUEDA!!

dejando las ridiculeces se bueno/a y apreta el boton que dice "go". ()


End file.
